brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
La Petite Fleur
__FORCETOC__ 'La Petite Fleur'is a flower shop owned by Fleur. It is located next to Nico’s apartment building in Paris. Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse When Nico and George Stobbart return to Adam's apartment to find the place destroyed and Tiago Marqués missing, someone calls Nico on her mobile phone. It is Inspector Navet asking Nico if she has seen the American tourist, Mr. Stobbart. Nico communicates to him that George is with her in his neighbor’s apartment. Navet, alarmed, warns her to stay calm because George is armed and highly dangerous, adding that he is moments away from there. George is in big trouble due to Navet firmly believing he is Father Simeon’s murderer. They both need to escape from there, fast. Luckily, Nico knows that the back stairs from the building connect with Fleur’s Flower Shop, thus avoiding being spotted by Navet and Sergeant Moue. Fleur has been selling flowers since the first adventure; she used to have a flower stand across the street from the building where Nico lives. In this title, George discovers that she now has her own little shop surrounded by beautiful flowers. The place is decorated in warm tones with greenery in every corner, both inside and out. The sun is seen shining through the windows which evokes a feeling of calmness, in addition to the accordion music that plays from a small stereo located near the main counter. Thanks to her special psychic abilities, she'll surely help the pair with important decisions. George and Nico come rushing into this shop trying to escape from the police only to find Moue standing next to the entrance talking to Adam, the pug-lover with the trashed apartment that happens to be Nico’s neighbor. They need to find a way to get past the Sergeant and avoid being arrested for a crime that George isn’t capable of. Meanwhile, Fleur welcomes both of them to her shop and tells them if they’d come seconds later they would have been caught. To George’s surprise, Fleur explains to him that news travel fast and gives him a ball of yarn that will be very helpful in the near future, according to her. Moments later, Adam comes into the shop and asks Fleur if he can wait there until the police allows him to enter his apartment. He doesn’t know what has happened there, and both Nico and George pretend not to know either. Fleur kindly lets him stay, so Adam sits near the counter while listening to his discman. George suggests Nico to take and look to find something useful to help them resolve this predicament. George decides to have a few words with Adam. If George shows the old coin borrowed from Medovsky’s residence to Adam he will eventually gift it to him, presumably because of the guilt he feels for having been somehow involved in the destruction of the apartment. After this, Adams excitedly leave the shop to have the coin valued in his friend Stefan's coin store around the corner, accidentally leaving his discman behind. By taking a look on the boxes stacked in one corner of the shop, George finds a package with an interesting label that has caught his attention. It reads “Pee Pee” and is a special order for Fleur. Inside, there is a plastic statue that happens to be a replica of Manneken-Pis. With the help of some objects that can be found inside the shop and others that George already has in his possession, he is able to fill the plastic statue with liquid, pop in some batteries and watch it go 'tinkle'. According to Nico, Moue will be very pleased to see this object in action. After setting the mood by changing the stereo’s music (so it suits the statue’s soothing aura), George slightly positions the statue on an old garden trolley and pushes it so that it stays just next to Sergeant Moue. When Moue listens the background music and hears the statue’s watery sound, something in his mind and body makes him forget about guarding the entrance. He simply has the urge to run to the nearest toilet and has no time left to think about George and Nico. Once they have the Sergeant out of the way, George decides he needs to pay Bijou Dubois another visit at Henri's apartment, after the incriminatory note from Hobbs is found inside Henri’s safe; it seems she knows more that she lets on. He also needs to give back the keys from the gallery he borrowed, and both he and Nico make their way over there. Quotes *Fleur: "Ah, there you are - right on time". : George: "Hey Fleur, you said right on time. What did you mean?" : Fleur: "Thirty more seconds and you would have been caught. Charged with the murder of a priest". : George: "Whoa - how do you know about that?" : Fleur: "News travel fast through the ether, George..." *George: "The Manneken cheerfully sprayed a stream of golden whisky. Nice... " *George: “Sorry to bust in on you like this, Fleur”. : Fleur: “Don't worry George, I knew you were coming”. : George: “You did? So what else do you know?” : Fleur: “There's a thirty six percent chance of rain.” *George: “Fleur. Can you help me distract that police officer at the front door?” : Fleur: “Don't you want to play the game yourself?” : George: “Game? What game?” : Fleur: “Oh. I thought you knew. Never mind.” Trivia *This is the only location where George can show Nico the diamond ring found in Henri’s safe. It’s really worth to see her reaction. *The boxes stacked along the wall are all labelled: Florist's foam, Flower food, Ribbon, Pee Pee. *The old coin will help Adam redecorate his home. He can even expand his coin collection too, taking into account that the market price for that old coin is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars according to its owner, Roman Medovsky. *Adam happens to be listening to “Ocean Dreamscape, the relaxing sounds of the seashore” on his discman; just what George needs with the day he's having! Gallery Rue Jarry.png|Rue Jarry, Paris, France. Fleur 3.png|Inside Fleur's flower shop. Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Rue Jarry Category:La Petite Fleur, Paris Category:Location Category:Places of interest